Sing II: How can a story never die?
by AshesXDust26
Summary: Now that the New Moon Theatre is rebuilt, Buster gets to work planning his next show. Recasting all of the singers that saved his theatre one year ago was a given. Trouble is, a musical needs alot more than talent, as Johnny soon finds out. It doesn’t help him either that he can’t seem to string two thoughts together when he’s around the new coreographer either...Johnny/OC
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Sing and it's trademark characters belong to Illumination Studios. (Please don't sue me).

However, Abigail is mine (no touchy).

Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

"Wait, wait... you want to do a-what?" Asked a flabbergasted sheep.

"A musical!" Reiterated a very confident koala. "They're coming back into popularity like crazy! It's perfect as our grand re-opening show!"

"Yeah, but... they're kind of a big step from a singing contest, Buster. They take a ton of rehearsing, choreography, props..." Eddie counted on his hoof.

"Don't dissect it so much, Eddie. You make it sound impossible." Buster interrupted him. "The details will find a way to work themselves out! Besides, if you recall correctly I've been practically adopted by a wonderfully loaded nana."

"Don't... say it like that..." Eddie visibly winced, sticking out his tongue as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Come on Eddie." Buster reassured him. "I've got a really good one picked out. It's guaranteed not to fail. I've already got half my cast, who we know can all sing, plus I've still got my audition roster from the competition that can help us fill in the rest."

Eddie stared at Buster for a moment, his arms crossed and brow set in concentration. His best friend simply waited out his silence by staring at him, a huge grin on his face. With a defeated sigh, he dropped his arms.

"Fine...I know we're gonna regret this..."

"Yes! And he's on board!" Buster clicked his heels together.

"So what's the show anyway?" Eddie asked, taking the paper that Buster was holding to answer his own question.

\--

"Beautiful forms girls, keep holding. Very good." A thick accent echoed off the walls and smooth floors of the entire space. It held grace and authority. "Almost there Daniella, try to focus on the goal ahead. Very graceful Abigail."

There was no other sound, except for the few strained exhales of air through several nostrils. The air was thick with concentration and endurance. If muscles could scream, the chorus of 12 pairs of calves would tear through the silence that hung thick in the air.

"Breathe Marie, that's it. Beautiful poise Gabriella. Almost there..."

Several of the girls began to clamp their eyes closed to fight the pain of the position they were holding. Several legs began to tremor from the strain.

"And...rest!" Madame Estelle punctuated with a snap of her hoof.

"Manufique girls, just beautiful!"

The groans reverberating off the walls were few, and none were in protest. After all, every one of the girls who were accepted into Academie de Ballet worked themselves raw to even apply for a position. Madame Estelle was a legend. Tough, but fair. Although being a lean antelope made ballet a breeze for herself, she never turned away any species who showed promise and gave it everything they could.

Needless to say, the class was complied of many different girls from all over the country: Marie the alligator, Gabriella, the mouse and Frances the Hippopotamus were probably the students that were the most out of place to an untrained eye. However, regardless of species and background, all of the girls were here because they earned it, with every blister, strained muscle and bead of sweat.

"You may perform your stretches girls, we are finished for tonight. I shall see all of you demain matin. Sleep well mi armours." Without a noise, madame then departed.

"Ow...ow...ow." A sheep, Hilde limped over to her bag piled up along the wall.

A chuckle brought her focus behind her.

"Easy enough for you, with those gigantic calves of yours." She teased.

"...should I be offended or complimented?" Abigail, a mountain gorilla, placed a graceful hand to her heart in mock surprise.

"Is that an offer to carry me home?" Hilde slung her bag over her shoulder, carrying her open water in her other hand and taking a generous swig.

"Can I bum a lift, while the offer is open?" Little Gabriella added in.

"Sure, I charge by the yard though." Abigail grabbed her own bag as they started for the door.

"Well, now I'm insulted. Friendship revoked." Hilde huffed, then joined in laughing with the rest of the girls who had over-heard her.

One of the biggest pluses being one of Madame Estelle's 4th year students was the complete lack of animosity between each other. Not only was there absolutely no time to build up a distaste for anyone, Madame Estelle had zero tolerance of hate and before you could fling a single insult at another, you would find yourself staring at a closed front door first, with your scholarship completely revoked and not a chance of redemption.

"Anyone going anywhere tonight?" Marie locked the studio door as the girls all grouped in the foyer.

"My bed." Abigail yawned

"Probably down to Chinos - my calves demand a taco." Hilde said

"I thought you could barely walk?" Abigail raised an eyebrow.

"That's the power of comfort food my love. Keep the light on for me?" She winked.

"Just don't forget your key, I'll be dead asleep when you decide to get in."

"You say that like I always forget." Hilde then focused on the group before Abigail could mention that yes, she practically did. "Ladies, any takers?"

A few of the girls followed Hilde and Marie, while the others said their goodbyes and the group split. Abigail and Hilde's apartment was five blocks away, so the gorilla plugged in her mp3 (which was also her phone) and headed east towards home.

"You, wanna be, set apart." She mumbled to the music "Burn all, of your art...repair the wasteful part..."

The night was young, the sun just start to set and the street lights were just coming to life.

"...who lived in the suburbs, let's live in the suburbs..." she began to daydream while walking. Just about 3 blocks to go, thoughts of a bed and a heated blanket started to encourage her to quicken the pace.

Just then, her phone rang, cutting off her music and jutting her back to reality. Looking at the screen before swiping to answer, she kept the headphones on and lifted the device to her mouth.

"Hey, mum - good early evening to you!" She was genuinely happy to pick up. It was a little over two weeks since they last spoke.

"Oh good, I was afraid you were still in class."

"Just walking home, what's up?"

"Well I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Abigail chuckled. "Well at least that knocks off a few reasons why you're calling me."

"And how's my darling daughter this evening?"

"Oh you are enjoying this too much."

She heard her mother laugh on the other end of the line. "Why can't I just want to call you and catch up?"

"Ok, now I'm getting worried - did you sublet my room or something?"

"Fine fine - cut to the chase, I see how it is... I got a call today."

"Are we secretly millionaires?"

"I wish, but sadly no. I'll let you guess though, just one."

"Hollywood?"

"Nope...ready?"

"Mother!"

"Buster. Moon."

That did put a pause in Abigails trek as her mind absorbed what she heard. Shaking out of her mini-stupor, she resumed her pace. "Well, never would've guessed that."

"Right? Just hung up with him about 10 minutes ago and couldn't wait until I could call you."

"So what does the infamous Mr. Moon want? Free choreography?" Abigail took a swig of water.

"Well, no. He offered a reasonable salary."

Abigail choked, "I was kidding!" She gasped.

"Apparently he isn't. He's planning a new show with the grand reopening of the repaired theatre."

"Always biting off more..." she mumbled to herself, then spoke up to her mom: "you told him no, right?"

"Of course! I can't teach anymore."

"Good." Abigail spoke, with a hint of sympathy in her voice. Her mother might understand that her body couldn't do what she needed anymore, but it still hurt to give up the one activity she loved.

"But I told him to call you."

Abigail paused, then blinked. "One more time now?"

"He should be calling you soon, I asked him to give me a minute to pre-warn you first."

The line was silent for a moment.

"You don't have to say yes dear, he just wants to talk."

The line was still silent.

"Answer your mother Abigail Anne."

Abigail sighed.

"That will do, call me when you hang up. I love you." Then the line disconnected.

Before Abigail could get her mind back into order, the line rang again, this time with an unknown number from the city she moved away from 6 years ago.

She swiped again to pick up the line. "Mr. Moon." Was all she began with.

"Hey kid." The voice was familiar, but it was from a different time and place entirely.

Busters greeting was soft and patient, as if he treaded into dangerous waters. Abigail just reached her apartment complex and was climbing up the stairs to the 3rd floor flat.

"Congratulations on the show." She said one she reached the landing.

"You caught that?"

"Paid an arm and a leg for it, but of course I did."

"How's the weather out west?"

"Sunny, beautiful, dry. How's the city?"

"Foggy, miserable, wet." He quipped. Abigail couldn't hold back the small smile.

She fit the key into the lock. "Glad you were able to restore the theatre, mom sent me the article." Once inside, she threw her keys into the bowl by the door and made for her bedroom where the aforementioned clipping was tucked away into her desk.

"Isn't it great, just like you remember as a kid, although the leaks are all repaired now."

"Those were my favorite parts." She playfully whined.

He chuckled. "It's great kid, I hope you come to see it."

Abigail sighed and fell onto her bed. "Ah, and here we are, the elephant in the room. No pun intended, the pipes on that girl were phenomenal."

"Oh, Meena! Yeah, shy girl, but once she opened up she literally brought the house down!"

"All of them were great, how did you find them?"

"That is a long story, one I hope to tell you all about in person...if you're interested."

"Go on, I'll listen." She sighed as if trying to relive a past long gone.

"I want you to be my head choreography teacher for the upcoming show I have planned. You would start as soon as you can get back home. You will be compensated, including a substantial sign on bonus. Short and simple, I want you specifically."

"Actually, you wanted my mom...specifically."

The was a heartbeat pause, then Buster spoke again in his soft tone. "I'm sorry what happened to her."

"Are you?" It was hard to launch the jab completely void of emotion, Abigail guessed Buster could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Every day." She was taken aback by his answer, but refused to let it jar her. "That's why I called her first, I wanted her back. I can live with different stage hands and costume designers, I can't do this without your family. I know she taught you well and from where I hear you're at now, I trust no one else but you for the show."

Abigail paused, her jaw slack as buster poured into her ear.

"I know what you'd be giving up, I'll let you sleep on it... will you think about it and at least give me a call tomorrow regardless?"

Another pause, then she cleared her throat. "I'll think on it."

"Thank you Abigail, I'll e-mail you what my offer is, keeping in mind that if this show takes off you're my choreographer from now until the theatre crumbles to the ground. Which, who knows, even then we might prevail through."

She audibly chuckled. "I refuse to be almost drowned for entertainment."

"Ugh, don't mention that day." She heard him wince. "Goodnight, kid."

She pursed her lips before replying, "Buster?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the show you're planning on?"

——————————————————

Hullo friends!

One day while watching Sing my mind started to churn out some thoughts and I decided to take a whack at a potential sequel idea... anyway, let me know what you guys think! Feedback is always welcome. ️

Until we meet again.


	2. Chapter2

Sing Chapter 2

Well so far no love, BUT I am hopeful and will keep uploading.

I hope you enjoy if you've found your way to my story!! Also - I will try to list the songs I've used in each chapter. In this chapter:

Castle On The Hill \- Ed Sheeran

Never Going Back Again \- Fleetwood Mac

Also - I don't own rights to any song I reference in the story. 3

**Sing Chapter 2**

A black pickup tore down the city street.

"I'm on my way, driving at ninety down those country lanes, singing to Tiny Dancer!"

The truck swerved around a car stopped to turn left onto a side road. The driver belted out the lyrics while tapping the steering wheel to the beat.

"And I miss the way, you make me feel, and it's real!"

He had a huge grin on his face while he drove, swerving through traffic as if he'd been driving since the day he was born.

"And we watched the sunset, over the castle on the hill!"

His destination was straight ahead, the massive concrete building was a sight for sore eyes. Down shifting to turn left, the vehicle drifted through the turn as if it was flying.

Finally parking and letting the song finish while drumming the steering wheel and howling out the final chorus, he shut his eyes and, for a moment, it was just him and the music.

When the final note reverberated away he opened his eyes once more. Sensing he was being watched, he turned his head and saw a familiar pink face smiling at him from her own vehicle parked alongside his.

"Rosita!" He killed the engine and hopped out of his truck. Trotting over to her door, he opened it and held out his hand like a regular gentleman.

"Johnny!" She immediately pulled the much taller gorilla down and in for a hug. "You're looking great!"

Once she let him go, he stood up straight and smiled. "Yeah, feeling great. You?"

"Good! Really good." She gave a content sigh. "Norman and I have really turned a corner, kids are all healthy too. How's your dad?"

Johnny's smile turned sheepish and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, he's good. As bonkers as it sounds prison is really good for him. Makes him want to focus on the garage more than...yeah."

Rosita gave an understanding smile. "Are you able to visit him?"

"Every week, it's great."

"Does he know about this?" She gestured between themselves and the back door to the theatre.

"Not yet, any idea what he's on about?"

"Buster? Your guess is a good as mine. When did he call you?"

"Tuesday, and was just as stingy with details with you, eh? Any guesses?"

"One, but I have no idea why he's thinking we-"

"HELLO FRIENDS!" A familiar voice rang out, jarring the two from their conversation. "And how is my best dace partner and fellow contestant zis day?"

Before Rosita could even speak, she was swept into the arms of a very eccentric pig.

"Gunter!" Her voice was strained as he squeezed her tightly. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Of course not silly's!" He finally put her down. "It's only been 6 months!

A lot can happen in 6 months, Johnny mused to himself internally. Trailing behind the two as they chatted away - Johnny admired the New Moon Theatre And daydreamed back to 4 days ago.

He was doing an oil change on a client's car, and was the only one in the garage as the hired help had already stepped out to lunch. He was, of course, singing to himself.

"You don't know what it means to win, come down and see me again."

Scooting on the dolly to reach the filter from underneath, he had his phone on the tool box to his right to keep it safe.

"Been down one time! Been down two times. Never going back again."

Humming the instrumental, he paused when his phone went off. Sliding out, he wiped off his hands and answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Johnny!"

"Hey Mr. Moon - how goes?"

"Be here at the theatre on Saturday around 3?"

"Why? What's goin' on?"

"I'll tell ya later, are ya coming?"

"Um...I guess?" He hesitated, then nodded to himself and reiterated more confidently: "yeah, of course, I'll be there!"

"Great! See you then kid!"

And in under a minute - Johnny's entire week changed. Now it was finally time to see the reason why.

After the three entered the building and their eyes adjusted, there was a moment of pause as they admired the remodel.

"Wow, look at this place!" Rosita gaped "I never got to really look around after the remodel."

"Same." Johnny simply answered.

"Mr. Moon! Come out, come out!" Gunter bounded forward, his infamous golden track suit glittering in the lights.

"Up here!" Cried a faint and very familiar voice.

Acknowledging that Buster was up in the office, they climbed the stairs single file and entered the office one by one.

"Come in, come in! Take a seat, just who I was waiting for!" Buster sat behind his desk.

The group couldn't see him at first, as another familiar face blocked their view. The shy quiet girl gave them a small smile.

"Meena!" They all shouted in unison.

"Hey guys."

"Welcome back." Eddie chimed in, he was sitting to Buster's right.

Once they all were settled, Johnny looked around. "Is Ash coming? Seems like you wanted us all together?"

"Astute observation, Johnny. As well as a correct one." Buster wagged the pen between his fingers in his direction. "As for Ash, I'm working on her. She's been working her spines off trying to secure a loan to record her demo."

"So, what's this all about then?" Rosita asked.

Buster placed both palms flat on his desk and made eye contact with every single animal in the room, all while sporting a an open mouthed grin.

"I want all of you to star in the New Moon Theatre's grand re-opening show!"

There was a pause, as the group stared in silent questioning.

"So, like another singing line up?" Meena offered first.

Buster drummed his paws on the desk and hopped out of his chair. The group couldn't seem him fumbling on the ground with something, but eventually he came out from behind holding a large poster sized cardboard sign. It was backwards, so the group just waited.

"Pause for effect." They heard Buster mumble, but his back was towards them so they were unable to read his face. "And... viola!"

In one dramatic spin the front of the poster was turned and now faced the group. There was another pause as they absorbed the new information.

"I knew it!" Rosita excitedly squealed, clapping her hooves together.

"All right!" Gunter joined in with her excitement.

Meena was too stunned to speak and Johnny was flabbergasted. He looked around the room to find someone who would talk sense and found Eddy staring at them with his arms crossed and posture slouched.

"He's serious?" Johnny pointed to the poster.

"He's Buster Moon, when is he not trying to pull off something impossible?" Eddie nodded the affirmation.

"Don't encourage him Johnny." Buster had meanwhile propped up the poster against a wall and was searching in his desk. The group could hear papers shuffling. "Listen, I know you guys have what it takes. It's a big step, but I've managed musicals before, we've got this in the bag."

"And I suppose you have our parts already chosen for us?" Johnny added in.

"Of course - agreeing to come was your verbal contract. No turning back now! Just gotta get Ash and we will have a huge chunk of our leading cast."

"Who says we can even act?" Johnny again, Rosita and Gunter were too busy chatting away and Meena seemed to retreat into herself. "The last time I was on stage I banged on a keyboard for 7 minutes and that was it!"

Buster came around his desk again, holding was appeared to be a pile of scripts. He was quiet for a moment, keeping eye contact with Johnny, thinking about what he was going to say. Until finally: "if I didn't think you had it in you, you wouldn't be here in my office right now." He fanned his gaze over all of them now. "All of you are priceless to me, without doing what you did, I would be in some gutter right now, without a penny to my name. And now look, this theatre is back and better than ever, I am indebted to each and every one of you. That's why I want to give you this chance of becoming even more than a group of singers, if this show takes off who knows what doors could open here. I won't force you, that verbal contract was just a joke, but I won't let any of you miss out on an opportunity that could change your lives."

He paused for a moment before adding: "So, how about it? Are you in?"

"Yah!" Of course Gunter was first.

"Me too." Rosita followed shortly after.

"Piggy power is back in the house!" Gunter chanted while twirling his fists.

"Yeah, I'm in." Johnny decided with a smile and a nod.

The room went quiet then, and everyone turned towards Meena, who was staring a hole into the floor.

Feeling all eyes on her, she inhaled, held it for a moment and spoke: "I really don't want to do this." She confessed.

A few started to frown.

"But..." her eyes came back up and started glancing around, "that's exactly why I need to do it. I'm in."

There were many sighs of relief before the excited chatter picked back up.

"Alright alright alright!" Buster laughed through the fray. "Your scrips are here. I'll give you a week at home to start memorizing them. I want you all back here by Saturday 8:00 sharp so we can start direction. By then coreography and costumes should be here and settled."

Buster took some steps back as each of the animals started glancing through their scrips and admired the reactions.

"Work hard, eat and rest well. I'm giving us 8 weeks before opening night, which is more time then most rehearsals."

Buster then extended his right paw out, the moment caught the eye of the rest of the group.

"To a tale as old as time." Buster started once everyone had a hand, hoof or paw into the center.

"True as it can be!" Gunter added.

"Let's knock their socks off!" Buster concluded before breaking the formation.

——————————————————-

When Johnny got home after the meeting with Buster, he barely registered removing his jacket and shoes at the entryway.

The script was still clutched into his hand, as if he feared letting it go would make reality come flowing back and he would wake up. Pressing his back against the door, he slid down the sturdy frame and onto his knees.

Taking a deep inhale, he brought the script back into his line of sight. He'd been avoiding eye contact with it ever since he read the title, a mixture of both bewilderment and anxiety.

In big bold print the front page read:

Beauty and the Beast

Johnny

"The Beast"

"The lead - I've got the bloody lead." He mumbled to himself, groaning afterwards and covering his eyes.

—————————————————-

Until we meet again 3


	3. Chapter3

Here I am! And here we go!!!

————————————————————

Sing Chapter 3

"You could at least look a little excited, Abs."

"Don't make me vomit on you."

"What are you nervous for? You know you're gonna kill this."

"Ugh."

"Do you need me to drive you to the airport and carry you on the plane?"

"I've got a car coming - but the offer is tempting."

Abigail finished stuffing her luggage with the last bits of her life out west. A truck was hired for the larger pieces and was currently en route to her childhood home. If she planned it right, she would beat it home and be able to possibly find an apartment to redirect it to.

After zipping up her carry-on and tossing it by the door, she face planted into the couch and audibly groaned into the cushions.

"Why did I say yes?" She spoke to the fabric, horribly muffling her question to Hilde.

"I'm sorry - do I hear complaining? Her roommate/friend walked over and jumped on top of the pile of anxiety currently melting into the couch.

"Madame was so disappointed." Abigail turned her head and stared at the wall.

"She was not!"

"'Do what you need, amour'." She mimicked her teachers words, including her accent. "That's it; no goodbye, good luck, safe journey. Just; don't let the door hit ya on the way out!"

"That's how Madame is, dearest. The only reason you're perceiving it as disappointment is because you're upset with yourself. Buyers remorse is fun, right?" Hilde wiggled herself to dig into Abigail's back.

Abigail sighed, "tell me to put on my adult pants and stop fretting."

"I've been saying that for the past two days, are you actually going to listen to me now?" Hilde jumped off of Abigail and tugged on her arm to bring her up to sitting. "This opportunity won't come around again, if I weren't so jealous I'd actually be a little bit proud of you for taking this leap."

Abigail smiled and winked. "You're just happy you get to keep my couch."

Hilde paused. "...be that as it may..." Abigail laughed. "I'm rooting for you and know you can do this. Just...don't forget your roots when you're making millions teaching famous dancers."

"I love you, Hilde."

The sheep threw her arms around the gorilla nearly twice her size. "You better text me, daily. And call weekly... with video. And send me baked goods monthly."

"You know I will."

A car horn jarred the two back to the present. Abigail sighed, picked up her carry on bag as well as her suitcase handle and opened the apartment door.

"Text me when you land. I'll be seeing you, love." Hilde made her final goodbye, giving her one last hug in the doorway.

"Goodbye for now." Was all she squeaked out. Anymore and the tears she was holding in would come gushing forth.

Closing the door to her life of 5 years, Abigail climbed down the stairs to the car that awaited in the street below.

——————————————————

After an 8 hour commute due to 3 layovers, Abigail's plane finally touched down on familiar terra firma.

Her muscles ached as she rolled the stiffness out of her neck. Padding down the jet bridge, the smell of home quickly started the flashbacks of days gone by. She didn't have long to muck around in her head, as she funneled out into the terminal, she instantly caught sight of a very familiar face, one who was holding a paper sign with her name on it. Abigail smiled and shook her head at the gesture.

"I do remember what you look like you know."

"Just making sure I could recognize my long lost daughter after all these years." Elena pulled her down into a hug as soon as Abigail reached her.

"What are you doing here? I told you I had delays, please don't tell me you were waiting this whole time." Abigail put her hands to her hips.

"Oh shush, time is all I have these days." She waved off the stern look she was getting.

Abigail looked around, "is Marcus here?"

"Of course, he went to use the restroom and then planned to get us some coffee. Secretly I think he just wanted our reunion to be just between us. Do you have any luggage besides that?" She gestured to the bag slung over Abigail's shoulder.

"Yeah, just one, any idea where the claim is?"

"I sure do, shall we?" Her mother brought her hands down to grasp the metal wheel frames at her sides.

"Don't you dare, I get the honor of escorting you." Abigail playfully smacked her mother's hands and went behind her to grab the handles at her back. "Aren't they supposed to be getting you an electric one of these?"

"You know how insurance is, they are estimating next month. Although this one suits me just fine, I'm not a cripple Abigail."

"I never thought for a minute you were." She leaned down to her mother and pecked her on the cheek.

"Well hello there stranger, safe flight?" A familiar baritone brought both of the ladies attentions to the left.

Trodding up to join them was a middle aged bull. He was holding a cup holder with three drinks nestled into it.

"Hey stranger!" Abigail smiled as Marcus handed her mother one of the cups.

"I've got one for you too young lady if you'd like me to take over for you."

"Oh, I don't drink-" she began but was cut off with a hoof gesture from Marcus.

"I know I know. One peppermint tea with a dab of honey."

Abigail smiled. "I'm impressed. Did my mum have to remind you?"

"Shush, I'm old but not senile, thank you very much."

"Honest truth, I said nothing." Her mother chimed in.

"Well thank you. I'll drink it in the car. I've called 'it' on chauffeur duty." She motioned to pushing the wheelchair. "Do you mind towing my bag though, it's on wheels."

"Whatever the lady wishes." Marcus quipped with a smile.

Once burdened with her luggage, the small group left the terminal. While Marcus was getting the car pulled around, Elena turned to her daughter who was resting her hands in the bars and daydreaming.

"How do you feel about Marcus?" She asked simply.

Abigail snapped her attention to her mother. "You guys haven't eloped, right?"

Her mother laughed. "It's an innocent question dearest."

"I like him, I'm glad he's there to be with you when I left for the Academie. He seems like a perfect companion for you."

"Good." She nodded in agreement.

"...and then?" Abigail prodded.

"We moved in together last year in the summer."

"Ah."

"That's it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"As more than just friends...or?"

"More like companions. We spent so much time together it made hardly any sense to pay two monthly rentals."

"How do you feel about him?"

"He's dear to me, keeps me busy these days, he took me on several day trips and is planning on a cruise in the future."

Abigail smiled. "I'm glad, mom. Friend, boyfriend, lover." She winked at the last title, "as long as you're happy it makes me happy."

"Thank you Abigail, but that does bring up my whole point. He's agreed to find a hotel while you get settled, but may need an extra day or two to move entirely out of your room, so you may need to live by open suitcase for the next day or so." she winced as if she confessed of theft.

"Hah! The guilty party cracks under pressure!" She teased.

"I'm sorry, the bed is all ready for you though!"

"No worries mum, I actually have an appointment in a few hours to tour a flat a few blocks away. If all goes well I should be contracted in by the end of the weekend. The van is supposed to get here Tuesday. "

"Oh, you really don't need to dear-"

"Now it's your turn to shush, I'll be right in the area should you need me. If this show takes off...and I'm knocking on wood, I should be staying here and would need to find a place anyway. "

Her mother's eyes lit up. "Truly? You're rooting yourself?"

"Fingers crossed. One day at a time, let's see what tomorrow brings."

"What time does Buster want you there?"

"He said around 9, the actors are supposed to be there an hour earlier but he wants to get things settled first."

"Oh I'm so happy! You make me so proud, you know that?"

"I do my best."

When Marcus finally pulled around with the van and loaded everything and everyone up, Elena nearly burst before spilling the conversation the mother and daughter shared.

Abigail half listened, but mostly stared out of the window the entire ride to her mother's complex.

Tomorrow was the day to reawaken the past, wether it was a good or bad thing was yet to be decided.

——————————————————

Until we meet again 3


	4. Chapter 4

The theatre was alive.

There were animals everywhere you looked. Buster had really been working his tail off in the week since Johnny and the others had last seen him. Painters and prop designers stuck to the stage where the most room was, while the stage hands began to get themselves aquatinted with all the pulleys, switches and lights, being guided all the way by Eddie.

It was practically a small village, and Johnny, Rosita and the others were finding themselves at the center of it all just watching everything unfold.

That is, until a familiar voice caught their attention.

"It's crazy right?" The voice began. "Feels impossible to be back."

"Ash!" Rosita ran over to hug the porcupine as carefully as she dared. "You're here!"

Ash smiled warily, "I'm here." She repeated with much less enthusiasm. "Don't know if I'm quite ready for this though..."

"Who are you cast as?" Meena offered.

"There she is! The leading lady herself!" Buster Moon quickly answered for her as he came up to the small party and put a hand onto Ash's shoulder.

The party was stunned for a moment, but seeing the unsure expression on Ash's face jarred them back into gear.

"Really? That's great Ash! You're perfect for this role!" Rosita encouraged.

"If it helps, I'm The Beast." Johnny offered up next with a shrug.

Ash seemed to brighten at that and gave a small smile.

"Garderobe." Meena giggled and raised her hoof.

"Luimiere!" Gunter leaped into the air and came down with a pose.

"Mrs. Potts." Rosita put a hoof to her chest. "We're all going to work on this together." She patted Ash's shoulder.

"That's right! And who better to direct you then me!" Buster added pointing both paws at himself. "I figure we can warm up a bit out here, get a little acclimated with speaking on stage, then move into private rooms to do some rehearsal acting. I'll be around to help you along." He then glanced at his watch and turned to the prop artists, "I'm expecting my dance choreographer in a little under and hour, if i don't see her first can you lead her my way?"

The animals, two chimpanzees, were painting, but looked up and gave a polite nod before returning to their work.

When Buster walked off to see to other matters, the group turned to each other.

"All right! Let's take a look around!" Gunter exclaimed before bouncing off stage left.

"Where are you going?" Rosita called after him, but shook her head and focused on her script.

Johnny decided to take a small section of the stage to the right. He faced the empty audience, and shook himself to rid the nerves. Holding the script in his hand his started mumbling some of his lines.

The biggest hurdle he was trying to get over was his voice. The Beast was low, angry and brooding. Every time Johnny attempted a deep baritone he felt like he sounded ridiculous. He would remind himself to check with Buster how he felt. Right now, he wanted to focus on the stage fright.

——

The group had been on stage for a while now, and it did seem to be helping each of them in their own ways. Gunter, who had disappeared in the very beginning, was gone so long that Rosita started to become concerned and excused herself to go looking for him.

Johnny didn't think much of her leaving. That is, until he heard her cry out.

"GUNTER NO!"

Johnny looked stage left just in time to see a chubby pink blur come swinging at him. Impulsively he jumped back and barely missed being collided into.

"Piggy Power!" The blur cried, and it was then that Johnny realized it was indeed Gunter, strapped to a harness and swinging around the stage like a missile.

If he wasn't so surprised, he probably would've laughed. But too focused and worried about his friends' wellbeing he tried to intercept him to pull him to a stop.

If anyone had been paying any attention elsewhere, they would've heard the front doors to the theatre open.

Johnny finally caught Gunter after several near collision misses and began to slow down his pendulum.

"HaHa! Zis' will be perfect for the Be Our Guest song!" He cried, totally oblivious to the mayhem he had just caused.

Johnny sighed and tried to find the latch to the harness. Gunter meanwhile turned his focus to the left aisle of the arena.

"Oh, hello!" He called out with a wave "Who are you?"

Johnny, curious himself, paused his search of the harness and turned around to see who it was. The animal that Gunter had called out to was behind him. He quickly found his focus and paused his turning.

Then paused his breathing.

The blinking came next.

And he wasn't entirely sure, but thought his heart followed right behind.

"Abigail... the dance choreographer." She was thankfully looking at Gunter. "And I must've received a different script, I don't remember Luminere being able to fly."

"Ah, I'm improvising! It should be added in, yah?"

"I'll check with my manager and get back to you. Is he around here somewhere?" She gave a smile and Johnny felt his stomach clench.

The artists, who scattered when Gunter came barreling from the sky, came forward.

"We can take you to him." One motioned her to follow, all the while casting wary glances back to the eccentric hog.

"Great, thanks!" She gave Gunter another smile before following. (Johnny was quickly starting to realize how dangerous those were) When she turned back to him and finally made full on eye contact it was good he was holding onto the rope for support.

Her smile turned a little confused, "you alright?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer and was gone in another instant.

"Um, what just happened?" Ash spoke after a pause to break the silence.

"Johnny?" He heard his name, but it sounded a million miles away. Only when Rosita put her hoof on his hand did he realize he was still frozen.

And his mouth was hanging open like a fish. Great.

Shaking his head, he focused back on the harness. "The...uh... dance instructor." He mumbled before freeing Gunter and placing him back on solid ground.

Rosita watched him as if she knew, and it suddenly felt very warm on the stage.

"I'm gonna, get...air." He cleared his throat and, quicker than his usual pace, jumped off stage and down the aisle to the front doors.

None of the others spoke until they heard the latch on the door click closed.

"Well that was adorable." Ash started.

"You guys caught that, right?" Meena was next.

"What did I miss?" Gunter smiled and looked around to each of them obliviously.

Rosita gave the girls a knowing smile before straightening herself and speaking to Gunter in her best mom-voice, "Don't do that again, got it?"

Gunter was so taken aback by her authority he froze and merely nodded after a moment.

"Good - go get me some water." And he was gone in the next moment.

Once he was well out of earshot she turned to the girls "Ok, here's the plan."

——————————————————

Holy. Smokes.

Was it hot in here?

Abigail hurried to follow the artists and subtly fanned herself with the paper she held in her hands. It had to be the air conditioner. That's it, it was broken.

A broken air conditioner in a brand new building? Right.

It took every drop of self control to play off the stare she was receiving from the gorilla onstage. The entire time she was speaking to Gunter all that she heard in her head was, 'Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't you dare look at him.'

In the end though, it was unbearable and Abigail had to steal one glance. Just one, she permitted herself.

What a mistake that was. He looked horrified; could he see her eye twitching? Or her white knuckles gripping the paper in her hand a little too tightly? Did her smiling make it worse?

Ugh. Not good.

Thankfully the animals leading her kept to themselves and the group of three found Buster Moon in his office waiting for her.

"Right on time." He smiled at her. It wasn't forced or awkward, he looked genuinely happy to see her. "Have a seat." He motioned to the chair that sat along side, not in front of, his desk.

"You haven't changed much." She admired. Thanking her guides, she closed the door after they left and went to the offered seat.

"And you've changed completely." He replied back.

"6 years will do that to a kid." She sidelong glanced at him.

"I couldn't believe it until I did the math that it was that long."

"Afraid so." She situated herself in the chair.

"Abby, I'm glad you're back. And I'm glad I can keep you this time." Buster placed a paw on her hand and smiled again. His words weren't just a welcome home sentiment, they were well laced with an underlying apology.

She half- smiled and nodded, acknowledging what he meant to say, but not accepting it quite yet. It would take time, and they both knew it. He gently pulled back his hand.

"I see you've got all of your performers back." She inclined her head towards the stairs.

"Almost all - last I heard, Mike was 3,000 miles away."

"Yikes, what happened there?"

"Too much. Before I start, what _do_ you know about?"

——————————————————

No no no no no.

Just, no.

And why?

He cursed the heart in his chest currently losing control, as if it was trying to catch up to the beats it lost when he first saw her.

The perfect, midnight-black haired gorilla who just came into his life like a hurricane. With those perfect chocolate eyes, and smile that rendered him completely immobile.

"Stop it," he shook his head violently.

But there she remained, beautiful and lithe, while he gaped at her like a total buffoon.

It was good he decided to vent in the nearby alleyway, because he was putting on quite the show of rubbing his face and jogging in place.

It was bad enough he had to share a building with this female, but to add insult to injury she was going to be teaching him to dance, specifically the most famous part of the show. His thoughts drifted to holding her as they performed a waltz, he began to wonder how she smelled...

"Ugh! Enough!" He pounded his fist against the wall and rested his forehead against the rough surface.

"Grow up Johnny." He scolded himself.

"Not gonna make things any better sulking in an alley."

Taking a few measured breaths, he walked back into the theatre. Thankfully, Abigail was still hidden away somewhere. He decided to do some method acting alone for a little while and boarded himself up in a sound booth backstage and focused on the script in front of him.

—————

"Are you kidding me!? The mafia?"

"No joke, 3 huge bears!"

"That's terrifying!"

"You're telling me! I was afraid for all of our lives."

"I heard it collapsed, but the news made it sound like structural damage or something!"

"Well, in a way they weren't lying."

Abigail gave a bewildered laugh and Buster joined her.

"So what about the squid tanks outside?"

"Don't worry - everything in this building is to code. No more do-it-yourself."

"Well Nana can certainly afford practically anything I see."

"Oh she's my favorite person in the entire world, that one."

"So quickly Ms. Crawly is forgotten then, eh?" She winked.

"Oh that old lizard is having the time of her life with retirement and that new boyfriend of hers."

"What now? Ms. Crawly is in a relationship?" Abigails grin was huge now.

"Yeah! Bumped into him one night and really hit it off. Last I heard they were going out west to the desert to look at some real estate."

"Get out, that's great! Good for her!"

There was a knock at the door then, and the two paused their conversation.

"Come in!" Buster called out.

Eddie entered through the door. "Hey Buster I've got some issues with one of the hands you've hired, do you think you can come down and...kid!"

"Eddie!" Abigail called out and bounded over to the sheep. In a moment, she had him in a crushing hug.

"Wow - that doesn't get any less painful." He remarked after being released. The smile on his face clearly exposed his teasing.

"Where were you hiding? I totally missed you when I came in."

"Well, you know...working. Unlike this guy." Eddie nodded to Buster.

"Speaking of, I should probably get situated. Do you have a studio set up for me, or?"

"Of course I do! Right this way. Afterwards I can give Eddie a hand and check on my stars. It's all coming together now. Opening night, here we come!"

————————————————

Stay well everyone 3


	5. Chapter5

Only one song this chapter, enjoy!

"Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson (which I don't own of course ;))

————————————————-

Sing Chapter 5

"Welcome to your new work space!"

"Won't you need this for something else? It's huge!"

"Nope, it's all yours. And the stage too, if anyone gives you any gripe about either, you come and find me. Got it?"

Abigail just stared at Buster with a smile. "Thank you." After he nodded she asked; "when am I starting the training?"

"I want an hour dedicated to both of our leads for their ballroom number each day, I want to start tomorrow to ensure they are ready. For the groups, I'd say two to three hours a day, but let me know if you need more or less."

"Sounds reasonable to start with." She nodded in agreement.

"Also, since the size difference is so large and they probably don't have a clue what they are doing, I'm splitting up Ash and Johnny's lessons to be one-on-one with you for the first few weeks."

Abigail suddenly choked and went into a brief coughing fit.

"Woah, you alright?" Buster rubbed her arm until she calmed.

"Fine, just fine." She cleared her throat. "Wouldn't it be better to let the actors get to know each other though?"

The redirection was not obvious at all.

"They already do, plus they already have plenty of time to during rehearsal, opening night is farther away then you think. Actually, they should be getting to know you first to be honest, and I think this will work great for that."

Abigail swallowed hard. "Yeah, Great."

Buster was completely oblivious to Abigail's inner struggles and steamed right along.

"I'll have a small desk to fit in that corner for you by tomorrow and some stage hands will hang some curtains around these windows to allow for some privacy."

Abigail noted the glass all around the space, which let anyone backstage look from pretty much every vantage point, including the sound booth that Johnny was currently rehearsing in by himself. Yes, the curtains would come in handy for sure.

"Here's your casting roster and schedule for the performers, is that some routines in your hand there?"

"Yup, all set." She wanted to smile again, but found she just couldn't. Everything inside was churning so much she was afraid of getting lost in the swell.

"Great! I'll be around if you need. Ash is set to be with you first tomorrow around 10. I'll catch up with you later!"

And then she was alone, just a giant ball of nerves. She refused to look anywhere outside of her space and decided the best way to de-stress was to start warming up. She just needed a song, a song with a catchy beat and lyrics that wouldn't let her mind wander, no emotion or critical thinking required.

Shifting through her music app and finding an mp3 compatible stereo along side the wall, she plugged in, moved to the center of the room and closed her eyes.

The song started up... and she began to tap her foot. When the lyrics kicked in she moved and left all thoughts stranded in the spot where she was previously standing.

'She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene. I said don't mind, but what do you mean, I am the one...'

—————————————————

Why, oh why, did he decide to look up to the movement that caught his eye? Why did reflexes exist! Can they just... not decide to work for him?

"Look away, just look away." The words came out of his mouth, he only knew that from recognizing the voice that spoke them. Every other part of him however didn't listen to a single word.

Abigail was in the largest of the glass booths backstage. He saw her walking with Buster in his periphery but had the common sense to instead focus on his acting. However when he heard the faint pounding of a beat and saw a black blur, he instinctively glanced up, and hadn't looked away since.

She was amazing. She glided through the steps as if she was lighter than air. Whenever she would turn her face to him he found that her eyes were closed. It was just her and the music, and it was...beautiful.

A few of the stage hands had gathered to watch her dance as well, it seemed to prove a tempting distraction to more than just Johnny. His mind, his uncontrollable mind started wandering again. Suddenly he wanted to be the one holding onto the hand she currently had outstretched into the air. She did seem to be dancing with an invisible partner, and everything screamed at Johnny to be the one to fill that void.

More movement from out of his periphery caught his attention and he was grateful his motor functions started working again as he turned away. He locked eyes with Rosita, who gave him a smile, before turning her own attention onto Abigail. Johnny silently thanked her for the distraction and looked back down to his lines, turning his back onto her performance.

When the music died, he heard the muffled sounds of applause seeping into his booth next. Still he refused to look, the female was a siren and Johnny was a sinking ship lured in by her spell. The question was, how long could he tread water?

——————————————————

Rosita had been studying Johnny for several moments before he finally realized she was looking at him. In those precious moments she gleaned some very valuable insight.

It seemed her co-star had an instant crush on the choreographer, and judging by the complete attention he was giving her it was a pretty substantial one. Thankfully, her female co-stars caught wind of this attraction as well, so she had strength in numbers on her side. All of them agreed, if there was chemistry there, they sure as heck were not going to let it slip by. The two were going to need a push wether they wanted it or not, and Ash, Meena and herself were going to do it.

Rosita's plan was pretty standard. Step one: get to know the choreographer.

First things first, they had to make sure she wasn't a snobby, stuck-up who had no business being in a relationship with their sweet and sensitive friend. Abigail had to pass the friend test before they could proceed to step two. It just so happened that Rosita had just the plan to get to know her better.

She admired Abigail for a while as she danced, she really was very good at what she was hired to do and was almost excited for her training in the Be Our Guest number. When she finished her routine Rosita joined in with the others who applauded. Their clapping seemed to jar the girl out of her dance, she snapped open her eyes and gave a small sheepish smile as she realized she had an audience. She then gave a small playful bow to acknowledge their admiration. All good things, Rosita mentally checked off in her head. When the small crowd began to disperse, Rosita moved forward and entered into Abigail's booth.

"Rosita!" Abigail immediately responded when she recognized who came in. "Welcome to my corner of the theatre!"

Rosita smiled, so far, she was saying all the right things. "I just wanted to stop in and introduce myself, but I see you already know who I am!"

"Of course! You killed the opening number with Gunter with Shake It Off. I'm so glad you are able to be in the grand re-opening performance."

Before she could help herself, Rosita blurted "Do you want to join us for some lunch?"

She saw Abigail become a little taken aback at her forwardness, so quickly added, "I'd love to get to know you better and a few of us wanted to catch up."

"I'd love to, as long as I'm not imposing in on any reunions...?" She hesitantly agreed.

"Of course not! Meet us outside the entrance in 5 minutes?"

"Sounds great! Thanks!"

Rosita mentally hi-fived herself as she was walking away. Now, she had to find the girls and fill them in on the lunch date that was actually planned since this morning, and not suddenly decided upon by one conniving sow.

—————————————————

Getting changed out of her dancing clothes, Abigail sported a purple blouse and a pair of jeans. Simple, but socially acceptable. Running a little later than 5 minutes, she trotted down the aisle of the arena and launched herself out the front doors. She found Rosita there, socializing with Ash and Meena.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize they decided to move the bathrooms when they rebuilt." She confessed.

"Not a problem!" Rosita waved it off, "have you met Ash and Meena yet?"

"Not formally," She shook both paw and foot, "but I watched both of your performances. I'm glad to finally meet you face to face."

"Likewise." Ash smiled

"It'll be good to get to know each other before we start working together." Meena affirmed.

"Can't wait, where are we heading?" Abigail asked the group.

"I was thinking just to Jojo's on 3rd Avenue - everyone ok with walking?"

"No argument here." Ash lead the girls away.

"So that was some dancing you did earlier - where are you from Abigail?" Rosita started.

"Actually I was raised here in the city." She began, "my mother was the choreographer for the New Moon Theatre when I was growing up. Even before it was actually The New Moon."

All three of Abigail's companions halted and turned towards her.

"Wait, for real?" Ash asked.

"Yup! I practically lived there as a kid."

"That's amazing," Meena added. "Did you know Nana Noodleman then?"

"Briefly! She was just about to retire when mum was hired. I was around 8. I remember her being a bit pretentious, but she was very kind to me. I think she respected my mother and I just kind of came with the territory."

"What happened then?" Rosita encouraged.

"Well, to sum up: Mum worked for Buster for around 10 years. Then the bankruptcy happened, and he couldn't continue to pay her. He let her go, and not long after that I got accepted into Madame Estelle's Academie out west."

"So, do you study mainly ballet?" Meena asked.

"In the Academie, yes, but mum taught me pretty much every style. I'm excited to start teaching the routines I've created for the musical."

The girls chatted the entire walk to the restaurant. Although it was only the first day on her new job, Abigail was hopeful that this was a good sign of things to come. It was, after all, a dream job.

What could possibly go wrong?

———————————————-

I tried to make sure I had a good timeline, hopefully I didn't muck it up...

Later gators, and thanks for the love!


	6. SingChapter6

Sing Chapter 6

Okay, this was definitely an interrogation.

Abigail started having suspicions right about the time they first entered the diner. She had tried to turn the conversation onto someone else, only to have a short and simple answer given before the conversation immediately turned back onto her.

Now that they were settled with their meals, there was no doubt left in her mind. The three grilled her on everything. Her likes, achievements, and future goals. It was surreal the questions that came out, every time they asked something they made it out like it was a common conversation piece. The one that caught her completely by surprise was when Ash asked if she was seeing anyone.

The gyro that was halfway to her mouth hung in midair as she processed the question. Clearing her throat, she opted to take the polite road.

"Nah, too busy with school." Is what she left it at.

Focusing on finally taking a bite of her lunch, she barely noticed the looks that the three girls exchanged silently.

She was wondering what the reason was, they seemed nice enough, she wasn't detecting any hidden animosity coming from them. But what was with all the questions? Did they think she was too immature for the job she was assigned? Would they not take her seriously?

Rosita immediately started to notice her anxiety. She shared the side of the booth with Abigail and put a reassuring hoof on her arm.

"Sorry about all the questions, we're just a nosey group and the faster we get to know you, the faster we can become friends."

Abigail could tell she wasn't telling the entire truth, but she also knew what she said wasn't a lie either. Nodding at Rosita, she did relax herself a little. The questions didn't stop though, no, of course they wouldn't of.

She barely finished her lunch when a quick time check confirmed they were due back at the theatre. Despite the obvious prodding, Abigail had to admit she enjoyed the company. She was still wary to call the three females her friends, at least until she figured out what they were planning with the information about her. For now, she at least made some acquaintances, and was hopeful about their future relationship.

——————————————————

"Where are those three?" Buster tapped his foot on the smooth wooden stage in a quick rhythm.

Johnny didn't answer, he was patiently playing the piano in the orchestra pit while they waited. Buster had wanted all of the major roles to meet up on stage in a little meet and greet powwow. The only actors missing were the only three he actually knew. So, biding his time, he decided to play. If anything it helped to cushion the wait time for him and everyone else.

"Well it's about time!" Buster chastised.

Johnny took that as meaning the females finally made it back. Closing the piano carefully he rose to a stand.

Oh for sanity's sake. He immediately deflated once he looked their way. Of course they had to make friends with her. He quietly groaned.

"We're here!" Rosita came trotting forward, "just lost track of time!"

"Oh, there you are Abigail." Buster immediately shifted back to his usual perky self. "Perfect, I wanted you here too. We're doing some introductions. Come on up!"

Johnny let the group pass before following them from the pit, staring at the floor the entire time. He was mentally preparing himself for the introduction that was about to happen. Deep breath, back straight, you can do this, he prepped internally. Once he climbed onto the stage, he was at least able to now lift his gaze up and onto the gathering of actors.

"Welcome my stars, to week one! It's great to have such an interest in our musical interpretation of Beauty and the Beast. All of you were especially picked for the roles you are cast in, and I know that each and every one of you will nail it. Right now, let's introduce yourselves...Abby, why don't you start? Tell us a little about yourself."

"Oh, alright. Cool. My name is Abigail, you can call me any nickname you'd like, I'm not picky. I'm the dance choreographer, I grew up with this theatre so I'm happy to be back and excited to start working with everyone. Don't hesitate to seek me out if you need any further classes than what we have been scheduled for."

Johnny barely could restrain the question plaguing his thoughts from escaping. Grew up at New Moon, what did that mean?

"Great, thanks. Uh, Chris, why don't you go next?"

A very muscular bull cleared his throat. "Alright. Well, hey everyone, I'm Chris. I'll be playing Gaston. I have around 5 years of theatre experience and have played this specific part on three other occasions. When I'm not performing I've got a yearling at home that keeps me busy and I enjoy traveling with my wife and him whenever we can."

It went like that around the room as such. Besides Chris, there was also Stephen (a hog) casted for LeFou, Richard (an old badger) for Maurice, Matthew (a polecat) for Cogsworth, Brianna (a beautiful antelope) for Babette, Simon (a young piglet) was Chip, and Sean (a blonde porcupine) was going to play as Prince Adam.

When Johnny introduced himself, his ears burned. He wasn't quite sure what to say outside of how he has been with the theatre since last year, so he decided to go with saying that he enjoyed working in the family garage. It was lame, but his mind was drawing a complete blank otherwise, especially since he felt the eyes of another gorilla on him. One whose gaze he refused to meet.

"Alright this is great!" Buster said when everyone was finished. "I hope you all mesh well and get to know each other better. I was thinking right now about splitting into groups based on your roles. So Rosita and Simon in one group, Gunter, Meena, Matthew and Briana in another. Johnny, why don't you pair with Sean so Ash and Richard can work with each other for now. Chris and Stephen of course to close it all up. How about trying some lines and studying each acting style to see how to best work off of one another?"

While the group broke off, Buster went over to chat with Abigail. Johnny was trying to listen in, but Sean was quickly over by his side and introduced himself.

"So, you're my alter ego." He stated.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Nervous?"

"Little bit, you?"

"Ah, it's normal. You look great for the part though. Want to start running some lines to see how we sound off of each other?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

As the two were finding a spot on the stage, Johnny saw Abigail and Buster go and sit in the arena to watch them work.

Fabulous.

——————————————————

"Pretty great cast, right?" Buster probed her thoughts.

Abigail smiled softly before answering. Although she answered him, she kept her gazed fixed on the stage. "Yeah, can't say I disagree with any choice you've made."

"I mean, Ash has that spark and spunk for Belle, Rosita has the motherly instinct, and Gunter has the pizazz."

"What's Meena like? She looked terrified on tv before she started singing. At lunch she seemed much more comfortable."

"Her crutch is stage fright. I think this is a great starting role for her, she gets the aria in the beginning and the end, but otherwise has a pretty mild role. We need a powerhouse singer like her."

Abigail nodded in understanding but didn't add anything, so Buster continued.

"And Johnny...such a tough guy appearance but he's got a heart of gold. Perfect for our misunderstood protagonist."

Abigail involuntarily clenched her jaw and hoped Buster didn't notice her rigid posture. "I...wouldn't know." She muttered.

"As for much of a disaster as that singing competition was, I will never regret it. I got such a great group of animals."

That helped Abigail relax again. "You did the wrong things for the right reasons, Mr. Moon."

"Here's hoping to hopefully get rid of rest of my ghosts."

That gave Abigail pause. She looked over to him, but he was looking at the stage now, a small smile on his face. He didn't look over to her, and let her process what he was actually trying to say. It took another moment before she realized: he was talking about her mother. Pursing her lips in neither a scowl nor a smile, she turned her focus back to the stage.

She tried to focus on all the actors on stage, but it was hard to divest her attention away from one male in particular. It was literally 4 hours since they first locked gazes, and Abigail still hadn't recovered fully. She almost wished tomorrow afternoon to be here so she could get over these first meeting jitters.

She was anxious for the day to end so she could tell her best friend all about it. Knowing she was three hours ahead than Hilde was torture. Deciding to ensure she would be ready for her, Abigail pulled out her phone and sent a quick text:

'Emergency discussion. Text me when you are home tonight. WWHD.'

—————————————————

At promptly 9:10 Abigail's phone rang. Surprised to be getting a call and not a text, she fumbled with the device until she was able to answer.

"Emergencies are not for texting Abigail Rae." Hilde spat before Abigail could even get out a greeting.

"I'm not sure how to get out what I need to say." Abigail groaned.

"Tough break - now spill."

Abigail sighed and threw herself on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, she racked her brain before answering. "He's trying to apologize to me."

"Buster? He better do nothing less than grovel at your feet." Abigail heard her friend snort.

"Ugh, 6 years of thinking he was a horrible greedy individual and now he's back and practically begging. What am I supposed to do?"

"You, my empath friend, are going to tie your grown up shoes and walk all over those apologies for at least a month. If he's still focused on trying to make amends as much as he's trying now, maybe we can revisit this conversation. A month, nothing sooner, got it?"

Abigail chewed on her words for a moment, then sighed with a smile. "What would I do without you?"

"Be halfway back to emotionally scarred boulevard with no brakes. Trust me, males say all the pretty things in the beginning, until time weeds out the jerks and false sentiments. I'm not saying to never forgive. Trust me, you need to make these scars smaller, I'm just saying to tread lightly in the land of monsters."

"Okay." Abigail closed her eyes as her thoughts began to settle slightly. On that matter at least.

"So what's really weighing heavily on your thoughts?"

Abigail's eyes shot back open. "Stop that." She said sternly.

"Reading your mind? Don't think so. Keep talking."

She thought for a moment. How to confess without telling the whole story? Grinding her teeth, she started. "Buster decided to cast all the artists we saw during that broadcast I needed to pay for, do you remember the singers?"

"Including the gorilla you couldn't stop staring at?" Hilde's answer was so dry and monotone Abigail almost giggled if she wasn't taken so aback.

"Hilde!" She hissed.

"Answer the question Abigail."

Abigail groaned and covered her eyes. "I was watching intently for the entire program, it was expensive."

"So that's a yes."

"I liked his performance!"

"That wasn't all that you liked."

"He was a great pianist."

"Right. The panting was just because you liked his playing."

"I was NOT panting!"

"Let me guess, you've enjoyed his 'playing' in person, too and don't know how to handle yourself."

"I admire his talent!"

"Oh, my sweet innocent friend. It's been a while since you've been in a relationship, hasn't it?"

"Four years, and that was James." She admitted.

"Oh, James. I remember James. And you seriously haven't dated since?"

"He kind of turned me away from dating for a while." She grumbled then added, "a long while."

"Fair enough." She heard Hilde gag to drive her message across. "What's his name again?"

"Johnny." She focused on the ceiling.

"Ugh, another J-name. Bad juju there."

"So you think I should just suppress these emotions and get over it?" She said sarcastically, but laced with a speck of truth nonetheless.

"Hush, grashopper, and listen." Hilde changed her tone to be more soothing. "In all seriousness, your whole body language changed when he came on the TV - and that's not a bad thing!" She added when she heard Abigail sigh. "But just like with Buster, take it one day at a time. What part is he cast as?"

"The Beast."

She heard Hilde laugh at that. "That is too perfect. So you'll be working closely with him. Well then, I suppose it's inevitable that the two of you will start talking and you won't end up ignoring my advice...again."

"I think he hates me."

"Oh here we go. What happened?"

"He looked horrified when we first met and then refused to make eye contact or acknowledge that I was even there for the rest of the day."

"Hmm," Hilde chewed on a thought. "Well, it's only been one day. How about you get some sleep and see what happens tomorrow. When do you start teaching him?"

"Tomorrow - And it's one-on-one, Buster says the two leads have no dancing experience."

Another laugh from Hilde. "Well you are certainly up the creek aren't you?" She teased.

"Help me Hilde Wan, you're my only hope." Abigail quoted with a hint of humor.

"Like I said dear, just remember to take a breath, take it one day at a time. And prepare for my calls daily so I can get updated. I'm kind of liking playing matchmaker."

"You're helping alright." Abigail was dry.

"Get some sleep dear. Love you."

"Love you, too." Abigail muttered before disconnecting.

Plugging in her phone, she didn't even bother to change before tucking herself into the bed and curled herself into a small ball. As she was getting comfortable she heard a soft knocking at the door.

"You alright in there?"

"Fine mum, just tired."

"Can I ask a question?"

Abigail perked up at that. "Sure, what's up?"

"What did Hilde have to say about Johnny?"

Abigails face flamed. "You are the nosiest mother, do you know that?"

"May I come in?" She chuckled behind the door.

"Sure, my privacy isn't invaded enough. Come on in."

Abigail turned towards the door just as it clicked open and her mother glided inside.

"Ah, I was worried you would be sulking." She came over to her bedside and put a hand onto her head in comfort.

"I'm a grownup you know."

"Not right now, you're not. You're pouting like a grade schooler who just broke up with their boyfriend."

"Doing great on the bedside manor there, mother."

"How was your first day otherwise?"

"Really good, actually. Buster gave me access to a huge booth as well as the stage whenever I need. I couldn't of asked for a nicer setup."

"That's great news - so training officially starts tomorrow with the cast?"

"Yup - bright and early."

"Alright, I'll let you rest up then. Goodnight my dove."

"Night mom."

As her mother rolled back out of her room, she looked back and made eye contact with her one more time.

"Yes?" Abigail asked.

"Nothing, just nothing. You're adorable when your flustered."

"Mother!"

A laugh was her only reply as the door clicked shut.


End file.
